Ol' Painless (Fallout 3)
Ol' Painless é um único e mais poderoso .32 Hunting Rifle. Caracteristicas Ol' Painless da mais dano por tiro, sua taxa de disparo e seu tempo de recarga são mais rápidos que do Rifle de Caça regular, possui uma boa durabilidade e pode ser reparado com qualquer Rifle de Caça. O Ol' Painless é uma das poucas armas com 0 em desvio, significando que um tiro fora do V.A.T.S. com 100 pontos em armas pequenas acertará exatamente o alvo. Graças a munição comum, ao dano razoável, e a excelente taxa de disparo, o Ol' Painless é uma arma muita versátil e um dos melhores rifles no jogo. Localização * Em um cofre na Republic of Dave Capitol Building aberto apenas com a Dave's Special Key. ** Você pode conseguir a chave furtando-a de Dave. ** Você também pode abrir o cofre elegendo com sucesso outro membro da família. Se Bob for eleito ele dirá que precisa jogar fora as tralhas de Dave. Caso Rosie for eleita, ela dará a você os itens de Dave como recompensa por sua ajuda. Mesmo assim, retirar qualquer objeto do cofre é considerado roubo (como um bug). Se você retirar o Ol' Painless do cofre e falar com qualquer pessoa na República é possível que ela tome a arma de você. Na hipótese de isso ocorrer a única maneira de se recuperar o rifle é roubando ou matando a pessoa, resultando em karma negativo. Para usuários de console que querem o Ol' Painless sem perder karma, uma possibilidade é por alguma munição calibre .32 no cofre, conjurar um Raider ou um mercenário da Talon Company dentro da capitol building, desarmá-lo e então esperar que ele retire a arma do cofre e seja morto pelos outros moradores. Depois que isto for feito, você está livre para pegar a arma sem perda de karma. ** Você pode conseguir a chave caso tenha começado a quest You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head. Através de um duelo de speech, Dave pode lhe dar a chave para mostrar a Mister Crowley que ele está morto, enquanto na verdade permanece vivo. Esta chave também abre o cofre contendo o Ol 'Painless. Para não ser pego roubando, use um Stealth Boy ou diga a todos na República para irem votar. Você pode ficar ali até todos sairem ou esperar uma hora se necessário. * Se decidiu por matar Dave, você será atacado por ambas suas esposas (ele pratica a poligamia). Neste caso é possível que os outros moradores da República não tomem conhecimento das mortes e deixem você escapar sem perda de Karma. Outra opção é declarar guerra contra a República, daí você poderá matar a todos sem prejuizo no karma porque eles iniciaram o combate. *Provavelmente a maneira mais fácil de se adquirir a arma sem perder karma (roubando ou matando Dave) ou manipular as eleições é perguntar a Dogmeat por uma arma. Se estiver perto do cofre ele irá de encontro a fechadura e a entregará a você. Nota: esta técnica também pode ser usada para aquisição de outras armas dentro de cofres e é conhecida como Thieve's Pet technique (graças a Chipadychuck). Notas * É possível fazer essa arma impossível de se obter, então tenha cuidado. Uma das maneiras desafortunadas é: vá a República do Dave, diga para todos irem votar e então convença Rosie e Bob para concorrerem ao cargo. Como todos já votaram isso não faz diferença alguma e quando Dave abre a caixa ele ganha. Também, se um dos eleitores morre antes que você o mande ir votar, Dave não irá perceber sua morte e não continuará a eleição até o morto votar. Outro meio é se você já terminou a quest You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head, não podendo furtar novamente a chave. * Mesmo com Dave dizendo que ele perdeu seu Rifle de Caça enquanto perseguia Mirelurks, o Ol' Painless está no cofre a direita de sua cadeira. Curiosidades *No filme Old Yeller, Travis deve, em um gesto de misericórdia, matar o seu cão raivoso com um rifle de caça chamado "Ol' Painless". Bugs * Mesmo com a permissão de abrir o cofre de Dave, ele continua marcado com a cor "vermelha" como uma propriedade privada. Mesmo se você dropar o Ol' Painless e mover a câmera ele continuará marcado como vermelho e pegá-lo será considerado roubo. * Tenha cuidado ao guardar esta arma porque, como qualquer item sem dono, ele pode desaparecer do seu inventário. * Se Pronto, Smiling Jack, Knick Knack, ou Moira flagrarem você roubando seus itens, eles tomarão o Ol' Painless como um item roubado e o colocarão a venda em seus lojas. Ele pode ser comprado de volta. Sons de:Harrystutzen en:Ol' Painless (Fallout 3) es:Sin dolor fi:Ol' Painless ru:Наркоз uk:Наркоз Categoria:Armas únicas do Fallout 3